Silent Sorrow
by trunks111
Summary: F!ElfWarden/Leliana. Femslash. Yuri. Once a young Dalish elf, now a Grey Warden. She must unite the land against the Blight and learn her own heart in the process. Her past is troubled, it brings her pain, but can that pain be forgotten for love? Can she allow the past to remain there, in the past or will it rise up to swallow her? Dialogue only slightly follows game.
1. Ostagar

Tamlen! By all the gods... Tamlen! She shouted, in her dream, wandering in the ruins for him. Deep down, she knew she would not find him, he was lost. Still, she searched, calling for him, her best friend.  
She jolted awake, sitting upright. She looked around, it was only her and Duncan, the grey warden.

They packed up their meager camp and set forth again, journeying to Ostagar, where the the army would make its stand. Kris said very little, troubled by her nightmares, still partially numb with shock for all that had transpired.  
Darkspawn had been felled by her blades, her skin tainted by their blood, her mind tortured by their prescence. She walked, ate, and slept all without words. Duncan rarely spoke except to mention when they would be stopping for the night.

At last, their destination reached, she was left to find Alistair when she was ready so that their real task could begin, her becoming a Grey Warden.

She walked towards the area Duncan said Alistair would likely be, following the sounds of voices, one highly agitated, the other painstakingly calm.  
A man in splintmail armour was speaking to a man dressed in robes, a mage. The mage stalked off rather angirly, and the warrior turned to her.  
"I just love how the Blight brings people together."

She stared at him a moment, slowly though, a smile formed up on her lips. "I know exactly what you mean good sir!"

They chuckled heartily before sobering up. "You must be Alistair," the elf acknowledged.

"And you must be the new recruit Duncan mentioned."

"Kris," She extended her hand.

They shook and he nodded. "Have you fought any darkspawn?"

She nodded and he continued, "I was completely unprepared the first time I fought one. It was horrible."  
Again, she nodded and they set off to join Duncan and the other two recruits.

Once their tasks had been explained to them, they set off for the Wilds. Not much was said amongst the group.  
Kris picked a Wilds flower, placing it in her pack, for the Kennel Master. They pressed on, Genlocks stood atop a hill, firing, Hurlocks charged them. The fog seemed to lift from her mind, she danced among them, slicing them in two, beheading them, until she was alone, the others were far behind. She had killed the majority of them, she had only their blood upon her skin and armour.

Daveth especially was looking at her as if she had suddenly sprouted a second head.  
"It's not that special. Stop looking at me in that way shem," She growled, walking around them.

The majority of the encounters with the Darkspawn went in the same way, she stood alone, covered in their blood once the battle was at an end. She garnered a very few arrow and scratch wounds. Gathering the blood vials proved easy enough, as for the Warden Treaties, that was proving more difficult. Another battle with a Hurlock Alpha and half a dozen Hurlocks, and they arrived at the old Grey Warden Tower.

The others stayed back while Kris slowly walked over to the broken chest. There was nothing there.

"Who are you I wonder? Disturbing ashes none have touched in a very long time," a soft, cloyingly beautiful voice asked from her left.

She stood slowly, edging back towards her companions. "And just how would you know?"

"The documents of which you seek are here no longer."

"Did you remove them?" Alistair asked, outraged.

"No, twas my mother," the woman smiled.

"Can you take us to her?" Kris asked, her voice nuetral.

"Of course, come with me," the woman said, turning around and walking deeper into the Wilds.

With a glance at each other, they followed the strange woman.

Once they returned to Ostagar, they went their seperate ways for a few hours. She thought about the battles, how she was rarely touched. Killing the darkspawn, that was her new purpose. They had somehow taken Tamlen, she would slaughter as many as she could to get him back, even if it was impossible, she would slaughter them in retribution.

At last, Duncan summoned them. The other two were nervously chattering.  
"Shut up! Bloody shem," She grumbled, annoyed at her own outburst.

At last, the Joining began. Daveth died, Jory was slain, her own was unimaginable pain. She survived though, as she knew she would. She slid the amulet around her neck, the one containing the blood. She was a real Grey Warden now.  
There was to be a meeting with the King. She walked slowly down to the meeting place.

Her and Alistair's task was simple, light the beacon when the signal was given. She had a deep feeling that it would not be that simple. Things never went the way they were supposed to, especially in war.  
Alistair said his goodbye's to Duncan and they set off for the tower. The storm kicked off fiercly, they could barely hear over the thunder, but the battle was beginning.

They jogged to the tower, two guards told them the tower had been taken over by darkspawn. Resolved hardened, they plunged into the battle. Genlock Emissaries, Hurlock Alphas, the four felled them all, already drenched in blood and rain when they reached the doors to the tower. There were a total of four floors.

A group of genlock archers and a genlock emissary awaited them on the first floor. They made it through the first two floors without serious injury. On the third floor, one of the guards had a dislocated hand. The mage put it back in place. They continued on, fighting wave after wave of darkspawn. As they neared the fourth floor, the tide ceased. Taking deep breaths, the ascended the final steps.

The sight that greeted them was one none of them would soon forget, should they live. An ogre, it crushed one last guard, throwing it away and bellowing at them in a shower of saliva.

Kris took command, "Mage, set it aflame, guardsman, try to take out a leg, Alistair, the same for you."

They rushed to do as commanded. She ran foreward, dodging, rolling, barely escaping a crushed arm. One of them got it down on one knee, she took her chance, leaping high, stabbing it deep in the chest, twisting the swords deep within, dragging one free in a spray of blood to plunge it back in. The ogre struggled a few seconds longer before collapsing, she jumped off, sheathing her weapons.

Alistair rushed to light the beacon, he was limping, bleeding from a head wound. Her ribs ached, some were likely cracked if not entirely broken.

Battle cries, we spun, arrows, blackness.

Kris stirred, twitching, then she jolted upright. "Where...?"

"Flemeth saved you," the woman from the Wilds told her.

"Why would that shem save us?"

"Mother has her reasons," she replied.

Kris shook her head, getting her light leather armour back on and her swords. "I suppose I should thank you shem," Kris grudgingly said, looking at the ground.

"You don't need... Yes, well you're welcome, though mother did most of the work."

"I assume Alistair is alive too?" Kris asked.

"The dim-witted one that was with you before, yes, he was quite afriad that you would not wake," she informed the elf.

"Lovely...," She muttered. "Everyone else is dead then?"

The woman nodded, she said nothing more, exiting the hut.

Flemeth, she, and Alistair spoke of their next actions, of stopping the Blight, gathering allies, and stopping Teryn Loghain.

"Morrigan will accompany you." Flemeth announced.

"What?" Morrigan looked at her mother.

"They need you," was all the old woman would say.

Alistair looked angry and terrified, at the same time.  
"We will be glad of her company. Thank you for all that you have done Flemeth," Kris said softly, looking over at the young mage.


	2. Lothering

Their first night in camp was puncutated with her nightmares, not the usual ones, but this time, of a great dragon, roaring defiance and a sea of darkspawn. She jolted awake, a thin sheen of sweat upon her skin.

"Did you have dreams? I had terrible dreams after my Joining," Alistair murmered as he saw her sit up.

She merely nodded and they began to break camp. On the road, a mabari ran up to them, barking and spun around, growling at the group of darkspawn that appeared. The battle commenced, it was a rather quick one, there were only a few shallow scratches.

Kris knelt down to the dog, he looked back up at her with intelligent eyes. "Guess you'll be coming with us," she told him softly, looking at the name plate on his collar, Fell.

Morrigan sniffed with disdain at the dog, but made no other comments.  
The rest of the journey to Lothering was uneventful. They cleared off the bandits that had set up a toll, Kris and Morrigan killed them without a second thought, Alistair with slight hesitation.

Before they went down into the village, Alistair stopped her. "Where will we go after this? Do we have any sort of plan?"

"I do. But what are your thoughts Morrigan?"

"We go directly after our enemy, we find this Archdemon and slay it," the witch said.

"And your thoughts Alistair?"

"We can use the treaties! The mages, elves, dwarves! They're bound by these to help us," He grinned a rather boyish grin.

Kris nodded, waiting for the human to continue. "And Arl Eamon, he should help us too! He can call a landsmeet and expose Loghain!"

Kris nodded again, amused by the excitement of her fellow Grey Warden. "Then let's stock up on supplies and go."

They began to walk into the village, looking around at the refugees. None of them said anything, simply walking over towards the chanter's board and accepting the quests offered.  
"This way, we will have some money," Alistair glanced at Morrigan and Kris.  
Morrigan said nothing and Kris nodded, she understood that humans used money to get things, though in her clan they simply traded items.

They dispatched bandits, spiders, wolves, and bears before they were finished with all the quests and able to go to Dane's Refuge to gather supplies.

"Hey, haven't we been asking all morning about an elf that fits that exact description?" a brute dressed in fancy armour asked, motioning to her.  
"Yeah, we have!" the second growled, hand going to his blade.

"Can I help you shem?" she asked, annoyed and in no mood to deal with fools.

"You're under arrest elf, for high treason!"

A red haired human walked over with a lilting, beautiful accent, "Gentlemen, please. They're not who you're looking for."

"This elf betrayed the King at Ostagar!"

"Morrigan?" the elf smirked slowly, looking over at the witch.

Morrigan smirked, channeling magic seconds away from freezing the men solid.

"Please, surely we can resolve this peacefully," the beautiful red haired girl said, coming up right beside Kris.

Kris looked at the girl from beneath some of the strands of her dark, blood red hair. "I understand what you're trying to do miss, but these shem need to be taught a very important lesson."

She nodded to the witch who froze the men solid. Kris hefted a single blade and smashed to of the men into shards with a spray of blood. Morrigans spell wore off, and Kris drew her second blade, the red haired girl was in the fray as well, they all slashed at the commander and his supporting soliders. Once all but him and the the other who had spoken were dead, the man gave up.

The red haired girl was at her side. "Let them go," she urged.

Kris said nothing, the man was groveling slightly. "You may go, but tell Loghain, we're coming for him."

The man hastily said he would and practically ran out of the place. She smirked after him before turning to the rather beautiful human who had made her spare them.  
"And just who are you?"

The girl blushed, meeting her gray eyes with a clear blue. "I am Leliana, a sister of the Chantry."

"And just where does a sister learn to fight like that?" Kris challenged, a slight edge in her voice.

The girl laughed nervously, "I wasn't always a sister."

Kris merely nodded, turning her attention to the man who ran the place.

"I...if you don't mind, I would like to accompany you on your journey, you are a Grey Warden aren't you?"

"I am. Why do you want to come with us?" she asked, looking back at the girl.

"I... well I had a vision, sent to me by the Maker."

"A vision from your god...," Kris muttered, looking at the girl through narrowed eyes. While the girl was clearly beautiful, she might also be quite mad. All the gods had abandoned them, surely...

"Yes, I'm supposed to help you combat the Blight," Leliana said earnestly.

"Alistair, what do you think?" she asked, looking back at the older Warden.

"Uh... Well..., I don't know... I mean, if she wants to come with us...," Alistair stuttered.

Kris nodded to the girl, "You're welcome to join then. What is your weapon of choice?"

"A bow, a long bow," Leliana replied.

Kris nodded, and set about bartering with the man who ran the place. When all was done, they had sold most of their useless junk and bought some armour for Leliana. Leliana dressed in her new armour behind a large cart, they each took turns to change into new, better armour. Alistair and Kris had tradded up for heavy chainmail, Leliana was in studded leather, as was Morrigan. On their way out of the main part of the village, Kris saw the cage containing the Qunari.

"Alistair, should we free him?" She asked looking over at him.

"We can ask the Revered Mother...," He trailed off.

Kris nodded and beckond Leliana over. "You know her best, I would like it if you would try to convince her to let him go into our custody."

Leliana's eyes widened. "We will wait here, tell her he shall be attempting to earn redemption through fighting the Blight."

The red head nodded and walked back to the Chantry.

As they stood waiting, the sun moved little before Leliana returned, carrying a key. She unlocked the cage and the Qunari said, "What is to become of me?"

"You will be in my custody, fighting the Blight," the elf replied, looking up at him.

He said nothing, merely looking down at her. "Do you prefer a broadsword?"

He nodded and she handed him one from their pack. "We'll procure you armour in Redcliff."

Again he nodded and the group set out.  
As they approached the bridge, the two wardens sense darkspawn. "Sten and Fell, guard Leliana and Morrigan. Alistair and I will flank them."

They rushed up the incline, on to the bridge and into the battle. The darkspawn had cornered a couple of dwarves. Roaring, Kris leapt upon the Hurlock Alpha, plunging her swords deep into it's chest, the armour not meaning a thing. She yanked her blades out, dashing to th next opponent, behead a genlock, spilling the guts of a hurlock, and the battle was over.  
She was panting and had some blood sprayed on her amour, but she was unharmed. Alistair sported a few cuts and bruises, Sten and Fell were sprayed with blood as well.

Kris looked over to the two dwarves. "Are you two all right?"

The older of the two nodded his thanks, asking if they could travel with them.  
Kris said she didn't mind, as long as they kept out of the way.

Her party began walking, they were journeying to Redcliff first.  
As they made camp that night, she saw that the two dwarves, Bodhan and Sandal, had made camp along side theirs.  
She walked over, nodding a greeting. Bodhan boasted a discount for her and her friends. She smiled politely but said nothing, casually browsing his wares, purchasing a sword and selling him her old one. The new sword was made of steel, much better than her other of Grey Iron.

Watches were divided, she took first. Alert for any danger. At last, it was Alistair's turn, and she woke him gently before going to her bedroll for a few hours sleep.


	3. Camp

One night in camp, Kris wandered over to Leliana.  
"Would you tell me about your vision?" Kriss asked, her eyes piercing the red head's.

The girl blushed and nodded. "I saw the Blight upon the land, and amidst all the destruction, there was a single flower, alive and flourishing. Then I saw you, or well, an elf, leading a battle charge against the darkspawn."

Kris said nothing, waiting for Leliana to continue. "It was then I knew I had to find you and join you. To fight for this land that has become my home," she smiled at the shorter elf.

"The land that has become your home?" the elf inquired, tilting her head to the side and looking up at the human.

"As I'm sure you've guessed, I'm not from Fereldan, my accent is a dead give away!" The human heartily laughed.

It was Kris's turn to blush. "I... I had simply thought some humans spoke in that musical, beautiful manner. I had no idea you weren't Fereldan..."

"Oh, I am Fereldan, but I have not lived her all of my life."

"Where did you live before?" the elf asked, curious.

"Orlais," she replied, a faraway look in her blue eyes.

"Would you spin me a tale of the country?" she asked.

"Spin you a tale?" Leliana asked, confused.

"I heard your song, you're a bard, and they always have tales," Kris smiled.

"W...well yes," she blushed.

"Come, sit with me by the fire and let me hear your tale," Kris motioned, walking over to take a seat on the ground and patting the log beside her.

Leliana followed, taking the offered seat upon the log. Gazing into the fire, she began. "Orlais is both beautiful and cruel in her ways. The nobles are constantly playing a Game, plotting against each other, in an effort to get ahead of the others. Bards are commonly hired at parties, because we're also assassins."

It was then Kris interrupted, "I can't believe one as beautiful as you could stab a dressed up noble in the back simply for pay."

"I...it wasn't simply for pay...," Leliana murmured, unsure of whether to divulge more information.

"Then what else?"

Leliana swallowed, contemplating lying. She had a feeling she wouldn't though..., the elf was starting to mean much more than a comrad, although they had known each other for a short period of time. She took a deep breath, the worst that could happen is their friendship would cease...

"It was for the affection of a woman," Leliana blurted, before hastily looking away and blushing.

Kris chuckled, a rich sound, and said, "Love does make us all do strange things."

"Y...You're not disgusted?"

"Why would I be? Love is love, it simply is," the elf said with a shrug of her shoulders, looking up at the human, her eyes clear and at ease.

Leliana was blushing again, Kris noted, smirking slightly. "Would you mind telling me some more about Orlais before we must go to our bed rolls?"

"Well..., the one thing I miss about Orlais is the shoes."

The elf simply tilted her head to the side.

Leliana sighed, "Shoes in Orlais were a very big deal. Some were rather outrageous, but it was worth it! The admiration..."

The elf chuckled softly.

"Another fashion were feathers. One Lady went so far as to have a birds nest in her outfit. One of the birds shit on her," Leliana giggled madly.

Kris chuckled as well. "That's entirely impractical."

"It was, but Orlais is a land of beauty."

"Clearly," Kris smirked at the red head.

Leliana blushed yet again.

"Last watch is mine, so I'd better be getting some sleep while I can," Kris said, standing and stretching.

Leliana merely nodded and walked to her tent, lost in thought. Could it be possible that Kris _liked_ her? That was insane, they had known eachother for only a few days. It was ridiculous! Then why did it seem like the elf warden was flirting with her? She had nothing against elves, she wouldn't mind being involved with one...  
It wasn't as though she didn't feel something for her..., it was simply, last time... Her heart had been shattered. She was not eager to repeat the affair. Perhaps though..., perhaps she could love again. It wasn't like she didn't have time to get to know her. Although with the Blight... and raising an army..., a proper romance would be nigh impossible...

She took her armour off as she continued to think.  
So, she had nothing to really worry about, a proper romance was unlikely, Kris would likely become so focused upon the Blight, she would have no time for her. She felt a pang of sadness then, but it was true, wasn't it?

Kris smirked as she watched Leliana go into her tent, the human was exceedingly beautiful. So what if she was a human? It didn't matter, it was as she had told her. Love simply was. And she could definetely see herself falling for such a beautiful girl. So what if there was a Blight and she and Alastair were the only thing standing between it and Fereldan? It didn't matter. All things would be as they should. She smiled, a real smile, and walked to her own tent, getting the armour off was going to be troublesome, but it was easier for sleeping. After she finally got it all off, she laid down and closed her eyes, this time, when she dreamnt, it was of Leliana.

A dream of pale skin, and light red hair, of a beautiful voice and touches so light, they were almost ghost-like. She sighed in her dreams and in the waking world. She was rather disappointed when she woke to Fell's cold nose upon her leg. With a soft sigh, she dressed and armed herself, going out for her watch.  
She walked a perimeter, staying at spots for a few moments before she moved on. Dawn wasn't too far off. A few hours after dawn, they would break camp and continue on to Redcliff.


	4. Redcliffe

At last, they were walking down the path to the entrance of Redcliff village. Alistair stopped Kris with a light hand on her arm. She looked over at him, about to break his hand.

"Sorry, but there's something I need to tell you."

She stared at him and he mumbled his first words before bursting out: "My mother was a scullery maid and my father was King Meric! I'm a bastard!"

She smirked, "So..., what you're saying is that you're not simply a bastard..., but a Royal, bastard."

He chuckled at that, "I'll have to use that one more often."

"Aye, and this means you have ties to the throne, if you wished them."

He sombered and said, "Yes... But I don't want that."

"I thought as much," Kris nodded.

They began walking again as he continued, "The arl raised me, the arlessa hated me, shipped me off to the Templars when I was young."

She merely nodded and as they neared the bridge, a villager rushed up to them. He started blithering about some problems they had, so she wandered back the way they came, allowing Alistair to talk to the man. She saw her party moving off, so she followed them, annoyed that it seemed they would be forced to do something other than talking to the arl.

Alastair began speaking to a man named Bann Teagan. Kriss wandered around the chantry, a crying girl caught her attention. "Why are you crying?" the elf warden asked her.

With a sniff she told Kris her story, their mother had been taken by the beats that attacked every night and now her little brother had gone missing. She told the girl that she would look for the child, the girl thanked her profusely. Kris said nothing more, walking back over to her group.

"What's there for us to do?"

"We need talk to Murdock, the mayor," Alistair replied.

"There's a girl whose little brother is missing, I've agreed to look for him," Kris told him.

He nodded and said that they would join her once they spoke with Murdock. She nodded and slipped out of the chantry. She looked around, choosing houses at random to look in. Most were open, in one she had found a store, there were many barrels of oil, which she decided to mention to the others.  
At last, she went into a house and heard a racket in the wardrobe. She walked into the door way.  
"Who's in there?"

"Go away!"

"Come out Bevin," Kris called.

"H...how do you know my name?"

"I met your sister in the chantry, she very worried about you."

"I don't want to go back there! Everyone is scared and they tell me not to be scared! I won't be scared any more, I want to be brave!"

"Hiding in there isn't very brave," Kris pointed out.

"I only hid in here when I heard you come in," he grumbled.

The boy stepped out of the wardrobe. "I was going to get my grandfather's sword, but it's too big for me."

"While that was brave, you should leave the fighting to the adults. I'll buy the sword off you, in order to help protect the village," Kris offered.

"You'll make the monsters stop?" he asked.

"That's what we aim to try, yes," she nodded.

"Okay..., it's upstairs in a chest, here's the key," he said, handing her the key and running off.

Smirking, she went up the stairs and unlocked the chest. Inside lay a beautiful red steel blade. She lifted it, admiring it for a moment before removing one of her blades and replacing it with that one. She would likely give someone her old sword.

She returned to the chantry, as the girl thanked her, Kris handed the girl 50 silver and left to find the others. They were speaking to a man in silver platemail, so she stood by a tree and picked a raher beautiful flower, Andraste's Grace. She gently placed it in her pack, she would gift it to Leliana when they made camp next.

The others noticed her once they finished their conversation.

"So far, we need to see if Dywn will fight with us, talk to the Revered Mother about getting some sort of protection for the knights, and talk to Owen to see if he will reopen the smithy," Alistair listed.

Kris nodded, "Alistair and Leliana, you will speak with the Revered Mother, Morrigan and I will speak with Owen, and as for Sten and Fell, theywill go convince Dywen to aid the villagers."

Alistair looked as though he was going to protest, but in the end, he said nothing and went off with Leliana to do as she had bid them.

Morrigan regarded her cooly. "Why is it that we are tasked with talking to a smith?"

"Because I think our powers of persuasion are best used there," Kris shrugged.

Morrigan threw her head back and laughed, Kris smirked and they set off down the hill.  
The smith refused to open the door, so with a nice kick, Kris broke the lock and walked inside with Morrigan.

It smelled terribly inside, and the old man regarded them with indifference.  
"Why won't you arm the militia?"

"Teagan refuses to send anyone up to the castle to look for my girl! She's all I got left, her mother died..."

"Seeing as how we'll be going up there, I will personally look for her and see that she can return to you," Kris told him.

"You'd do that?"

"Aye..., no one should lose someone...," she whispered the last part, so softly, that neither human heard.

"All right, I'll get started, but don't expect me to sober up before morning," the man grunted.

The two left the smithy, seeing Alistair and Leliana emerging from the Chantry. They met in the middle of the small village.

"The Revered Mother could not provide what Ser Perth requested," Alistair reported glumly.

"Go tell him, we'll meet you with Murdock when you return." Kris told him.

He nodded and set off up the hill. "I think we should go see how Sten and Fell are fairing."

"Leliana, if it comes to a fight, you are to stay behind us, you too Morrigan, though your magic will probably be effective," Kris said as they walked.  
They nodded, faces grim.

They entered the house with a broken lock, seeing one man lying unconcious, Fell on top of another, and Sten pressing his blade into a dwarf's throat.

"You will help these villagers or you will die," the qunari grunted.

The dwarf said nothing for a moment. "Fine."

The qunari released him and Fell backed off his man.  
"Warden, it seems they have seen reason."

Kris smirked, motioning for them to follow, as they went out to the door, to Murdock.  
They agreed to wait for nightfall, Alastair returned as they began to wait.

As they waited, they discussed who would help where. The final decision was that Leliana and Morrigan would stand on the Chantry steps and aid there, while she, Alistair, Sten, and Fell stood at the hill with Ser Perth.

At long last, night fell. Kris stood, smirking, facing the oncoming 'monsters'. She rested her hands upon her blades, waiting, anticipating...  
The barrels were lit aflame as the monsters came forth. She wasted no time, unsheathing her blades, slashing out with both on opposite sides, she leapt over the fire and measly barricades, killing undead corpse after corpse. She laughed as she slashed them open, beheaded them, and ran them through.  
Too soon, the tide stopped and they were called down to the other end of the battle, in the village center. She told Sten and Fell to remain there to help the Knights before she and Alistair took off down the hill after the messenger.

She paused at the top of the hill leading down to the village, she spied Leliana firing arrows rapidly, Morrigan casting spells. By all the gods, Leliana looked beautiful. None of the corpses got close to the chantry steps, cut down beforehand by militia or one of the women. Yet again, a smile upon her lips, Kris descended into the battle, her blades flashing in the moonlight, as corpse after corpse was felled.

At last, the battle ended as dawn broke. The villagers assembled outside of the chantry, and Bann Teagan made a speech, while Kris thought back to the battle, about how her blades sang through the air, and of how beautiful Leliana looked in the moonlight.  
Once his speech was finished, he asked Alistair and his party to accompany him to the Windmill.

As they just began to talk, a woman dressed in finery ran down the hill, calling Bann Teagan.  
Kris didn't listen too closely, but knew the woman was begging him to return to the castle with her. Teagan entrusted Kris with his signet ring to sneak into the castle while he went with the woman. Alistair protested but the man silenced him with a hand. Alistair said nothing more, merely watching them go.

"Sten and Fell, I want you two to remain here, in case we don't make it back by nightfall and more of the undead return," Kris said, looking up at the qunari. He nodded and walked off with Fell.

Kris led the others into the windmill and they descended into the secret passage. Three corpses were tormenting a man in one of the dungeon cells, Morrigan and Leliana dispatched the corpses with ease.

"W...who's out there?" a scared, male voice asked from inside the cell.

They walked up to his cell. "What are you doing down here?" Kris asked.

"Lady Isolde had me imprisoned for poisoning the arl," he replied pitifully.

"Why were you here in the first place?" Alistair asked.

"I was hired to train Connor to hide his magic," he replied.

Alistair commented on this and they conversed some until Kris asked, "You're not bound to the circle and you're not a Dalish elf, what is your crime apostate?"

"B...blood magic," he mumbled.

"Do you consort with demons?"

"Never!" he growled, seeming appalled that she would ask.

"Good. You are a worthy man then. A friend of mine was shunned for her practicioning, but you seem to be fine," Kris smirked.

"It's simply a deeper pool of energy," he nodded.

"If only the others saw it that way," she shrugged.  
Alistair looked between the two of them, appalled. He threw up his hands and walked off, while Leliana simply stared at the elf as she conversed with a malifcar apostate, and Morrigan merely watched with a smile.

"I suppose I'll leave you here for now," the elf said with another shrug before walking away.

As they ascended the floors, they had to fight a few shades, many many more corpses, and found the smith's daughter. At last, they reached the courtyard. They took a few steps toward the gate and a Revenant appeared.  
Kris and Leliana cursed softly, and Kris shouted orders as she ran ahead. "Take out the archers and then secure a spot up there! Alistair and I will distract it!"

Kris and Alistair ran in to battle. Arrows nicked her skin, as she ran, but she didn't notice, her eyes were trained upon the hulking Revenant. They were extremely dangerous. A demon had to have caused it. Even if the mage in the dungeon hadn't caused it, the boy mage must have. She felt herself being thrown forward, her feet left the ground, but she dug one blade into the ground, stopping mere feet from the monster. Alistair was not so lucky, suffering a blow from the sword, but he managed to get his shield up in time. She freed her blade and launched her self at it, blades crossed in an X. She got them beneath where its neck should have been and swung them apart as hard as she could. Arrows pierced it's cloth, but it disappated, falling and leaving nothing but cloth behind. Breathing heavily, she sheathed her blades.

Alistair stood from his crouch and walked over to the gate, opening it so Ser Perth and his knights could aid them.

"What's the damage?" Kris asked, looking at Alistair.

"My shield arm is numb," he replied.

She nodded, it was dislocated. "Want it fixed now?"

He nodded and she placed one hand on his arm and the other on his other shoulder. "Brace yourself," she muttered.  
Eyes closed, Kris shoved his arm back into the socket, hearing Alistair's hiss of pain, she released him and he rotated his shoulder and flexed his arm and hand.

With a nod, they set off for the castle door.

There was a minor scuffle, and the boy mage ran off, but Teagan was himself again. They were discussing what to do.  
"I saw we run the brat through!" Kris growled, a fire in her eyes.  
"He has a demon working through him! Once one has a hold, it opens the way for more! He'll always be a beacon for them!"

"You were just praising the blood mage!" Alistair exclaimed.

"He is grown and able to control his power."

"He was young once," Alistair argued.

"He didn't practice blood magic then, he controlled his power better."

"I can't believe you're talking about murdering a child!" Alistair yelled.

"A demon infested child!"

"There has to be another way!"

"What if there isn't?" her voice was cold, the woman she had come to care for was looking at her with horror in her beautiful eyes, and she walked out, sitting upon the stairs to the castle.

After a few moments, she was joined by Morrigan.

"You are usually so level-headed, what happened to you?" Morrigan asked, all traces of her usual coldness gone.

"Tamlen."

Morrigan waited for her to continue.

"He was taken... by a darkspawn tainted peice of Elven history... It was a portal between worlds... If he is still alive, he is mad..."

"You cannot take out your sorrow upon an innocent child, even I know this, and I was raised by Flemeth, an old, uncaring woman," Morrigan said.

"They can do as they like, I will wait for them to make their decision," Kris replied stiffly, standing. Morrigan said nothing and returned inside.  
Kris eventually wandered back in and around the castle, she found a locket in Arl Eamon's study, she put it in her pack. She continued to wander, finding a new sheild for Alistair as well, and another sword.

Somehow, it was resolved, and they left Redcliffe, Arl Eamon would not wake, they would search for the Urn of Sacred Ashes in hopes of waking him. The others avoided her as they walked, she did not mind much, although she wished Leliana would not think poorly of her. At last, they stopped and made camp.


	5. Words at Camp

Alistair marched over to her. "You were talking about murdering a child!"

Kris said nothing, knowing he was going to yell more. "You defended a blood mage, then spoke of simply murdering a child as if it were no big deal!"

"I will admit, Alistair, my actions were in poor judgement. I spoke hastily of the child," Kris said quietly, looking into his rage-filled brown eyes.

He was staring at her intently, so she continued, "The child's situation provoked feelings of what recently transpired with the boy who was practically my brother had gone through only perhaps a week ago. Tamlen..., he was..., taken into the Fade. If he still lives, it is as an Abomination or else something so twisted...," her voice trailed off, the pain raw, fighting to drag herself out of the memory.

"He touched the cursed thing with only his finger tips..., if I had been quicker..., he would still be here... It was my fault we went into the ruins..., they were corrupted by the darkspawn's taint..., it was only through my Joining that I am still here..., the corruption would have taken me had Duncan not conscripted me... Though sometimes, I do wonder if I should not have died that day, with Tamlen..."

His brown eyes had softened during her short speech, and when he spoke, it was with a gentleness, one she never expected from a shem. "I... I am sorry, I don't know much about you, nor you, me. Perhaps though, through our travels, we will learn more about each other. I was... I overreacted, I'm sorry Kris."

"You were right to say as you did, I was the one who overreacted," Kris replied, inclining her head slightly.

He nodded back and they parted ways, their uneasy friendship was slightly mended, though it would likely always be strained. Her eyes scanned the area, Leliana was covering her mouth with her hand, she had heard and seen their argument. Kris slowly walked over to the red head, giving the woman plenty of time to walk away or indicate she wanted nothing to do with the elf warden.

Leliana made no such move, so Kris stopped a few feet from her. "I... am sorry if you deem we cannot be friends or anything else after my outburst at Redcliffe."

The red head said nothing for a moment before she took two steps and very, very gently, pressed her lips onto the elf's. Said elf stiffened momentarily, unused to openly displayed affection, a blush rising to her cheeks, but after a moment, she returned the gesture, loving the softness of Leliana's lips, the momentary closeness, the feeling of peacefulness that settled around her. However, it was over all too soon, as Leliana pulled away, biting on her lower lip, with a slightly scared look in her beautiful eyes.

Kris smiled at the human, looking into her blue eyes, they held fear and affection, a deep affection. Gently, Kris raised her calloused hand to Leliana's pale, smooth cheek.  
"I've never felt for someone..., least of all, a human. I... Am not good with... emotions, I fear I may end up only causing you pain...," Kris said softly, her thumb lightly making a firey trail upon Leliana's cheek.

Leliana blushed a bright pink, her eyes never leaving the elf's. "I know... my duty is to the Blight, but..., should you wish it, I would gladly give you my heart."

The human stared at the elf in wonder. "Y...you're serious?"

"Of course..., I can feel it, it is a stirring in the depths of my soul..."

She chuckled, "That sounds like something straight out of one of my tales!"

"I am now what your tales are made of," Kris smirked.

"How's that?"

"I am a Dalish elf, a Grey Warden, and a soon-to-be hero."

Leliana giggled, her hand upon Kris's arm. Kris grinned, "Will this hero have the pleasure of a beautiful woman?"

"Oh, I don't know..., does the hero think she deserves one?" Leliana asked coyly, batting her eyelashes at the elf.

"Of course," Kris scoffed, "Heroes always have a beautiful maiden for which they are fighting!"

Leliana laughed, worries momentarily forgotten by both human and elf, content to enjoy each other's company, joking about rather serious things, but not caring in the least, for it was night and there was plenty of time to brood later. For now, they would enjoy their time.


	6. Elves

Making their way to the Brecilian forest was a long and annoying week. Bandits and wolves were a bane of he group. Kris knew they would not meet her clan, she wasn't sure any of the Dales would have stayed so long, but they had to try. At last, an Elf stopped them. Bow strung across her back she halted us with a hand.

"What is your business here?"

"We are Grey Wardens, we have business with your Keeper," Kris replied, gazing at the scout coolly.

"Grey Wardens? Fine, I will take you to Zathrian," she spoke harshly, something must be wrong in the clan, Kris thought, normally, the Dales were friendly...

The walk through camp was uneventful, Kris gazed around, there was a craftsman and his apprentice, many beds of wounded, and many elves simply walking around the camp. Something was wrong... Zathrian...

"Grey Wardens are you?" Zathrian asked, scorn evident in his voice.

"Yes. We require your aid against the Blight, by the treaties that were signed in the last Blight," Alistair said cheerily.

Zathrian turned his frown to the human. "I'm afriad we can't help you, you see, we have problems enough."

Fighting to keep her anger in check, Kris asked, "And just what problem would that be Zathrian?"

He began to walk, guesturing for them to follow. "You see, werewolves have been attacking us."

"Werewolves?" Alistair asked in surprise.

"Yes, many of the clan have been infected by bites of the beasts. We are too few now to fight them off. If you wish our aid, you must do a task for me."

Gazing upon those with the 'curse', Kris's blood boiled, she heard Leliana's gasp of shock, the shock in Alistair's eyes. "And just what task would that be?"

"Get me Witherfang's heart. It is he who the curse stems from," Zathrian replied, folding his arms.

"I'll see what I can do," Kris told him stiffly, walking away, her companions following.

"We have to help them!" Alistair stopped her.

"I know," was all she said to him, turning to Morrigan.

"You know some about curses right?"

"I... I do know some, yes," She replied slightly confused.

"Do me a favor?" Kris asked, her canines showing in a feral grin.

"I... I suppose I can...," the witch replied, her eye beginning to twitch a little, unnerved somewhat by the elf.

"Check their bodies for curse magic. I know you can, do it and tell me what you find," Kris growled, her fists clenching and unclenching.

Morrigan nodded and walked slightly closer to the beds with the injured. Leliana walked up to Kris.  
"What are you having her do that for?"

"I too, am curious," Sten said in his loud rumbling voice.

"Zathrian is a lying snake. I know this curse stems from him. He is doing this to his own clan..., I just want her to prove it. If she does, we have a Witherfang to find, and from there, we kill Zathrian," Kris said coldly, looking at her companions, her grin back.

"If you know, why is she checking?" Alistair asked.

"I want to be absolutely sure."

He nodded and Morrigan walked back over. "I... I found Zathrian's magic..."

A growl began to rise, but she forced it back down. "As I thought... Leliana, you're welcome to stay and help alleviate injuries, or you may come with us, same to you Morrigan. Because we're going to find this Witherfang, we will kill no werewolves unless they cannot be reasoned with. Stay or go, the choice is yours, Meet me at the outskirts of camp when you decide."

And with that, Kris walked away, her blade drawn, twirling it in her hand, eyes focused, anger burning deeply.  
Fell followed her, panting happily.

Her other companions looked aorund at each other, except for Sten, he simply followed the Warden.

"I... I think I will go with her," Alistair said, glancing over to the elf.

"And I," Morrigan commented, beginning the walk.

"I'll stay and assist them," Leliana said softly, Alistair nodded to her and set off after Morrigan.  
Leliana stared after the Warden, such anger..., before she went over to the elves tending the injured, offering her services.

Fell and Sten were first to join her, when she glanced back, she saw Morrigan and Alistair coming as well. She sheathed her sword as they began the walk out of camp, deeper into the forest. They walked only a short distance into the forest when they came to a bridge and stream, three werewolves awaited them.

"You... You will leave the forest," the brown one spoke, the other ones roared at the group.

"I am here to speak with Witherfang. I desire Zathrian's death and the end of your curse." She replied calmly, looking into his yellow eyes.

"How do I know you are not lying?" he growled.

"I am a Grey Warden and a Dalish elf. Zathrian is nothing but a worthless excuse for an elf. He deserves death for what he has done. He is destroying the very clan he was attempting to protect."

"You know?"

"Tales were told of him, they reached all the clans, of what he had done. It is said he has been alive for much longer than any elf has lived in Ages. The way he has lived, is wrong. Death is all that awaits him," Kris replied with a cold certainity.

"We will take you to Witherfang," the wolf replied, turning and walking deeper into the forest.

"Can we trust them?" Alistair asked.

"They are trusting us, so we must them."

Alistair said nothing, looking worried, but he followed.

They travelled down into ruins, much like the ones she and Tamlen had been exploring.  
At last, they reached a room with many werewolves lining it. A white wolf stood in their center.

Before their eyes, the wolf morphed into a woman, with grey skin, black eyes, and hair.

"I am the Lady of the Forest. Swiftrunner, why have you brought them here?"

"They elf Warden claims to wish Zathrian's death, an end to our curse, m'lady," he replied, kneeling before her.

The Lady turned her eyes to Kris. "Is this so?"

"It is. Death is what he deserves. Freedom, is what they deserve."

"You must go to Zathrian, bring him here," the Lady spoke softly.

Kris nodded, and they walked out the door she pointed to.  
"How will killing Zathrian get us the support of the elves?" Alistair asked.

"A new keeper will be appointed, his First, the girl with the staff. She will pledge her help to our cause in gratitude."

"How do you know?"

"She knows he is killing his clan, she wants an end, and she will honor the treaty." Kris responded, before opening the door.

Ascending the steps, they saw Zathrian kneeling amidst corpses.  
"Dare I guess why you're here?" Kris smirked at him.

"I was simply coming to..." he stopped, staring at her group.

"Coming to?" She grinned, "The Lady of the Forest would like a word with you Zath."

"She must be killed!" he protested.

"Just speak with her," Kris growled, losing her temper slightly.

"Fine..., I will speak. But you must back me if she and her creatures attack!"

"No, you're on your own."

He scoffed, but descended the stairs, Kris and her companions close behind him.

Kris stood behind Zathrian as he and the Lady conversed.  
His hand went to his staff, and Kris had her hands on her blades, drawing them, rushing him as he placed a binding spell on the Lady, Swiftrunner, and the other wolves. Her companions battled Sylvans, while she had him by the throat, her blades crossed, pressing hard enough to draw blood, thin rivulets running down his neck. The Sylvans were felled, and her companions joined her as she spoke to him.

"You will remove the spell, and the curse. No matter the consequences to yourself, you will do this or you will die." An edge to her voice, a coldness in her eyes.

"Fine! Fine!" he growled, and she stepped back, allowing him to remove the binding spell.

He did so. "Are you ready Zathrian?" the Lady asked.

"No...," he replied miserably, "But I will do as I said."

She nodded to him and the spell began. He and the Lady unravelled, and a bright flash, the wolves were now human.

Not bothering to stay, she began the walk back to the camp, to inform the clan's new keeper what had transpired. Fell, Sten, and Morrigan followed her, while Alistair stayed to talk to the newly turned humans for a few moments.  
He jogged to catch up with them as they left the Ruins.

On the way back, they were met with a few groups of darkspawn, one containing two ogres, another with one ogre and skeleton archers, and another group containing a hurlock alpha. Morrigan froze many of the beasts solid, Sten smashed them into pieces as did Alistair, Kris slit throats and Fell ripped open throats.

Kris allowed Alistair to tell the First, while she went in search of Leliana.  
"Where is Zathrian?"

"Dead."

"It went well then?"

"Aye. The curse has been lifted, the Dalish will aid us," Kris replied, looking up into Leliana's blue eyes.

"Are you well?" Leliana asked, searching the warden's face, wondering why she was gazing at her so.

"I am fine. Simply..., something...," the warden replied with a shrug, looking away.

Leliana, confused, but not knowing what to say, said nothing, simply watching her warden.  
Alistair called to them, and they walked over, it was time to go to Denerim. There were a few things they could do there. Such as find that Genitivi fellow.

As they walked out of the Dalish camp, Kris's eyes found Leliana, her heart seemed to take forever to beat once more. But her pace never slackened, she moved forward, leading the others. As always.


End file.
